Traditional buckles are side release buckles such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,316. In these buckles, two buckle portions engage one another by pulling the buckles toward one another to engage while the opposing portions of the article that the buckles are attached to are simultaneously pulled toward one another, frequently placing the opposing portions of the article in tension allowing the buckle to form a closure by maintaining this tension. In some instances, the article is not placed in tension during the buckling, but when or if the tension is applied it is in the same direction in which the opposing portions of the side release buckle would disengage from one another. Thus, side release buckles have a natural tendency to pull apart due to the tension in the article they hold together. Once clipped together, the two pieces can spontaneously pull apart if enough pressure is applied. Complicated locking solutions have been provided, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,316, but such solutions add cost and complexity to the device.
Additionally, many side release buckles require two-handed operation in order to easily align and clip together the male and female portions of the buckle. While some buckle designs enable one-handed operation and secure attachment, these solutions can be mechanically complex, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,813,317, requiring more labor intensive manufacturing processes, costs, and unnecessary complexities.